dreamsdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Amano Kazuki
Amano Kazuki '(天野一樹) is one of the 6 main characters in the DreamS anime series "Butterfly Days". He is 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Kazuki was born on May 3 and is a Taurus. He has short black hair and dark grey eyes. He is 176cm tall and his blood type is O. Kazuki is voiced by Takemura Junichiro. Background Kazuki comes from a normal family. She is a childhood friend of Nakahara Rian, Amano Kazuki, Horiuchi Atsushi and Miyazawa Yurie. He and Yamauchi Azusa are really good friends and are close, often seen hanging out with each other. He has a younger siser named Miku who is in love with Azusa's younger brother, Kakeru. She is one year younger. He often tells her to use normal strategies instead of chasing Kakeru around (since Azusa comes to him a lot complaining about how Kakeru always goes into her room and disrupts her dance practices to become an idol because he's being chased by his and Miyazawa's sisters). Kazuki is the school's treasurer of the student council, mostly because Atsushi, Rian and Azusa dragged him into the position. Personality He is known as the most normal boy out of the 6, being reliable and responsible. He is shy to show is romantic feelings for Azusa, and when he does have the courage, Azusa is unable to notice the hints, resulting in Kazuki having low self-esteem (and getting support from Atsushi). Relationships 'Yamauchi Azusa - 'One of his best friends since birth. They get along really well (Despite fighting a lot) and are often seen hanging out together. He often tries to show his feelings to her, but she is oblivious to them. It is unknown whether she has the same feelings or not. 'Horiuchi Atsushi - 'Childhood best friend. He is often told by Atsushi that he should just say them straightforward because Azusa will never notice his feelings unless you say it directly in front of her. They are often seen together and are always seen talking to each other. They go to each other for help. 'Takeuchi Jun - 'Enemy. He sees the hate in both of his and Atsushi's eyes and is the one who stops them from beating each other up. He hints to Jun not to try anything stupid because Atsushi is not one to be played with. He shows a great dislike for Jun, though. 'Miyazawa Yurie - 'Friend. They get along very well. She tries to help him in his relationship with Azusa by supporting him and telling him to keep trying. 'Nakahara Rian - 'A good friend of his. She often sees him as the male version of Ai and goes to him to try to find out what Atsushi's plan is. They are often mistaken as brother and sister because of their similar appearances. Character Songs #Arashi no Rhapsody (with Horiuchi Atsushi) #Warai no Kamisama ga Oritekita! (with Yamauchi Azusa) #Truth # Kimi ni Deaeta Kiseki Quotes *"Don't you ever talk about my friends that way again, you low life." ''to Takeuchi Jun '' (Ep2) *"To truly love someone is to always put their feelings before your own...No matter what." ''to Horiuchi Atsushi '' (Ep15) *"We just witnessed a classic example of what I call mis-directed rage, I believe the technical term is being an ass." (Ep12) *"Are you retarded?" to Takeuchi Jun '' (Ep2) *"It’s amazing how much you kiss your own ass." to Horiuchi Atsushi; Grade 5 Elementary (Ep13) *"I've always loved you... and I'll always be here when you need me."'' to Yamauchi Azusa '' (Ep16) *"She really is the craziest girl you can find." ''about Yamauchi Azusa '' (Season 2, Episode 5) *"Don't show the male fans that expression... it's only for me." ''to Yamauchi Azusa '' (Season 2, Episode 4) Butterfly Days: Season 2 In Season 2, Amano attends the same high school as Rian, Azusa, Yurie, Kakeru, Rina, and later on, Atsushi. He is secretly dating Yamauchi Azusa. '''Updated Profile Height: 179cm Age: 17 Occupation: 2nd-Year High School Student Character Songs #Yonjuunana #Sarishinohara Trivia *His VA, Azusa's VA, Yurie's VA and Atsushi's VA all go to the same school and are all really good friends. *His VA revealed that he did have a slight crush on Azusa's VA, so he was surprised when he found out that his character was in love with Akimoto's character. *His VA and Atsushi's VA are best friends in real life. *Kazuki is only 1cm shorter than Atsushi. *Kazuki and Atsushi are known as the "Flower duo" due to their popularity amongst girls for their looks and personalities *Kazuki is the Treasurer of the student council. Category:Male Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days